The Long Lost Sister
by Alva Cullen
Summary: What happens when Alice's sister shows up in Forks in secret and Alice finds out? Is it a happy reunion or utter chaos? Will the other Cullens be able to keep the secret? Will Alva be able to keep an eye on Alice and not be exposed? Oc charecter. I did not copy this From Tonia Cullen, I am Tonia Cullen. I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.


**Tonia's POV**

I am the older sister of Alice Cullen. When I found out that she was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, I took their last name as well. She has no idea that I exist so I am keeping myself hidden. I am a vampire who is one hundred and twenty four years old. I look as if I were eighteen. I turned in 1889 due to a shark attack and one of the bystanders was a vampire with a compassionate heart for human life and saved me. I have short dark brown hear skinny and have golden brown eyes, which never changed. I am wearing a long black satin evening dress from the nineteenth century. I live out in the words not to fare from the Cullen's home. So I can hear everything that is going on inside.

WHAM… "Emmett, why do you always insist on embarrassing Bella that way, when I decide to bring here to the house?" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry bro but you know that I cannot help but to make my soon to be little sister blush. Once you and Bella get hitched and soon after that she will be a vampire." Emmett chuckled.

Ah, there is too much drama here. I want on a walk to clear my mind. I did not know about the shape shifters and crossed the line. I heard a loud RIP sound and along came a gigantic black wolf. There were two other smaller wolves on each other side of the gigantic black wolf.

"GRRRRR." The big black wolf growled at me.

"Hey, wait a minute I just stumble on to a new land. I am sorry. I am not like the other vampires that you may know. I will drink blood from animals however I do not need to do it often since my body is old and I can contain my thirst." I said as I stammered back towards the way I had come.

As I went back towards the woods, I noticed the wolves did not cross to where I stood. I ran back to the Cullen's at vampire speed and ran into Edward on the way. He crouched in a defensive way. That is when I saw Isabella Swan two steps away from him.

I then raised my hands and said, "Wow Edward, please do not attack me for I am practically family."

"No we are not. I do not even know who you are. You are a nomad. I can smell human blood when you move." Edward growled when he talked.

"No I am not quite a nomad. I came to find my little sister. And for your information, I saved that human that you smell on me. Take a look at my eyes, they are not the normal red," I stuttered still with my arms raised.

I knew that Edward could hear my thoughts ant so I tried my hardest to show him a mental picture of my sister still in human form. _She was approximately 10. Her height was shorter than a normal 10 year old. She was as skinny as a stick. Even then, she had short black pixie like hair._ I then went on to show him nine years later. _There was a man in a white coat. He was towing the nineteen-year-old girl alongside him. Latter there was a vampire with blood red eyes and teeth bared. He had blond hair. He was also tall and muscular. The doctor bit the girl and was now with her hiding so that the other vampire could not find them. Three days later, the young man comes and kills the doctor._ I can see the emotions playing on his face.

"Do you see why I say 'we are practically family'? It was heard for me to stand aside and not know what she is thinking or even what she knows. I have stated in the shadows and kept a close eye on my sister. Your sister, Alice," I said now shuddering from my dry sobbing.

"So you are here only on personal business. The one that you are watching does not even know that you are out here?" Edward said with a confused look on his face. He was still crouched defensively to protect Bella.

"Yes, I am here on strictly personal business. And no she cannot and will not know about me." I shot him a death glare, and then my stare lighted. "Hello there Mademoiselle Swan. I do not believe that I have been properly introduced to you or your mate. My name is Tonia Cullen." I said with a curtsey. "Oh wait, do you know anything about gigantic wolves?"

"OH no did they try to attack you?" Edward sad with a scared look on his face.

"Um yes they did, however, when I backed up a few steps they did not pursue me any further. I do not get that," I said sounding confessed myself.

"Come on we are going back so you can explain to Sam," Edward said.

"That thing is a person?" Man I would hate to see him in his human form. We walked casually back to where the smell had stopped.

"Yes he is," Edward had said with a smirk. "Sam I can hear you. Would you please come out here in your human form?"

Just then, a buff man came walking through the underbrush with two wolves at his side. He has rustic skin with a tattoo on his right arm. He had short-cropped black heir, and was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts.

"You wanted something Edward?" the man said, who was apparently Sam.

"Yes, I did," Edward went on to say. "I wanted to apologize for this vampire crossing the line today. I did not even know that she was out here until she went running after she saw you."

"I am very sorry sir. I did not know that there was a line to be honest with you. The drama that was going on over at the Cullen house was too much for me and I had to leave. I am Tonia Cullen. Well to be more honest with you my real name is Alva Tonia Brandon. I am so sorry for trespassing. Please do not take it out on the Cullen's do to me."

"That is alright young one. I perfectly understand. If you did not know that we existed how would you know of the treaty. I will teach you. Come with me." the man said.

I looked in to the future and could tell that I was still alive. It really helps to be able to see things before they happen. So I went with the werewolf so he could teach me the ropes of the land that I was on. Edward had given the look like 'it is a privilege to be a vampire and be able to go onto the Quileute's territory.' I went with Sam and was surprised on how far the line went. The whole entire beach was off limits. I then was educated in the arts of what they do to vampires who cross the line with red eyes. It is not a pretty sight

"Well, thank you boys. I have been truly enlightened. But I must get back to my little house since I have a clinical tomorrow. And I need to be well rested. As well feed."

Sam walked me back to the territory line. Edward and Bella were still there waiting for me. "Well Tonia I guess this is a good-bye." Sam told me.

"So Tonia, you have a clinical tomorrow morning. What medical field are you going into?" Edward asked me once Sam was out of site.

"Wait, why are you listing to my conversations. That is not fare. And I am going to school to be an EMT. Which I have to get going to get some sleep so I can be well rested for tomorrow. So good night."

"Well I would say that you are more than welcome to stay the night and also get some pointers form Carlisle, however you do not want Alice to know that you are alive." Edward stated.

Oh, yeah did I mention that I do not sparkle and I do sleep. I am older than Edward and Alice so my whole body is different than theirs. I also did not miss a (heart beat) when it came to human life. So I sleep more than the average vampire, I also eat human food as well.

"So Bella, have you ever wanted to watch Edward hunt?"

"Yes I have. Why do you ask?" Bella looked completely confused.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch me. Edward is more than welcome to come to make sure that you are safe."

"That would be ok with me and I think that it would be great for you Bella. So, yes" Edward replied.

Edward carried Bella on his back while I was running in front of them to show where I go hunting. When we got to Canada. Edward and Bella stood a safe distance away from me so when a grizzly came by Bella was safe. I was able to kill the bear with no problem. I managed to stay clean and I did not have to change my dress until later that night. When I was done I walked over to where Edward and Bella were located.

"That as cool and I can now see why Edward does not want to take me in case of an accident"Bella stated.

We all went back to the Cullen's back yard and I said my good byes and I was on my way home. I set my alarm clock for nine o'clock in the morning and I went to bed.


End file.
